My Believability, Her Forgetfulness
by NOOOOOOOO
Summary: JD gets a new patiet.; A strange quirky girl who loves Journey and often daydreams. As nice as she is, Dr. Cox and JD notice that there's something wierd about her. "Demetia?" JD, mumbled. "How does a 17 year old girl get dementia?" INDEFINATE HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Scrubs**

**My Journey**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own scrubs. How sad...

* * *

_It's sort of funny how much music has an impact on our lives. When Lavern was alive, she depended alot on gosple._

_I can hardly remember a surgrey that Turk's been in where they didn't have the stereo on._

_Elliot had a strange exstisive knowledge of rap music..._

_I'd never met someone quite like Miyoko, though. Music was her tie to reality. Literally._

"Hey, Elliot, check it out!" JD said, standing behind Elliot with Turk.

Elliot spun around, and faced the two. Turk held a giant clip board in his hands and JD held a huge pencil.

"World's biggest medical records!" they both yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Seriously, guys, where do you get the money for these things?" Elliot muttered, narrowing her eyes.

Turk dropped the giant clip board, that had a giant note pad clipped to it. He scowld at her.

"Dr. Dorian. Write her a perscribtion for a sense of humor, will ya?"

"Can do, Dr. Turk," JD said, scowling and lifting the pencil to the paper. He stared intently at Elliot, writing with the pencil -that was the same hight as him- at the same time. "One... Sense... Of... Humor... Elliot... Reid..."

The three looked down at the paper. There was only giant, dark squiggles written on it. "Um... Well, then," JD mumbled, leaning over and ripping the the giant paper from it's pad. He folded it in half, and handed it to Elliot. "There you are, ma'am."

Elliot snatched the paper from him, rolling her eyes.

_It was strange how quickly it all happened. We met, we laughed, I learned she was absolutly out of her mind._

JD heard the song, and it drew him towards it like a moth to a flame.

"Just a small town girl..." The voice was low and melodic, but it wasn't the voice that made JD burst into song. It was the song itself.

He spun around, facing a short, brown haired girl. He couldn't decipher weather she was Chinese or Japanese, but he knew she had to be one of them. "Livin' in a lonley world!" he yelled out, sliding infront of the girl.

Her brown curls bounced and she came to a stop. She smiled at him. "She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."

"Just a city boy! Born and raised in South Detroit!"

"He took the midnight train going anywhere."

JD dove into the rest of the song, and the teenaged girl stood nearby and giggled.

"JD," Turk said, trying to get him to stop belting out the Journey lyrics.

"Don't stop believin'! Whoa-oh-oohh!"

"JD!" Turk yelled again, and when he didn't reply again, he screamed, "Horse Face Nurse is wearing a lace bra!"

JD stopped singing, abruptly, and did a 360, around the hospital commons. "Where..." he muttered.

The girl laughed again, covering her mouth. "You're a Journey fan?" she asked JD.

"Yeah!" JD said. "I actually met Arnel Pineda. He let me have a jam session with him and everything."

She gasped. "No way! Really?!"

"No..." JD muttered. "The closest I've ever gotten to them is watching their videos..."

"Oh," she muttered. "Well, it's still a pretty cool idea..."

Suddenly, JD's head tilted up, and he was in his imagination land. And so did the girl's.

_"Hit it, Arnel!" I yelled, and Arnel and I starting singing 'Dont' Stop Believing.'_

_"I'll never stop believing, Arnel! Never!"_

"Whoa-oh-oooh..." JD and the girl muttered at the same time.

"Oh my God..." Turk muttered.

"Are they..." Elliot wispered.

"I think they are," Turk said. "They're both day dreaming..."

"Not only that," Elliot said. "But about the..."

"Same thing..." they finished together.

The girl snapped out of her daydream first. "Oh! I was supposed to come up here with this doctor... But he walked the other way... He told me to find... Um, I can't remember..."

The girl shook her head, trying to remember what she was going to say. "Anyways, he was tall!" she yelled. "And had curly hair."

JD finally snapped away from his Arnel Pineda daydream and said, "Did he look like the perfect mentor?"

"Yup," she sighed.

"Dr. Cox!" he yelled.

"Yes! That was it!" the girl yelled.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle brought everyone's attention to the door. Dr. Cox stood there, arms at his hips. "Well, it seems that Miyoko just so happened to run into the _right_ group of people," he said. "However, these three _right_ people will forever be the completly and totally _wrong_ group of people in my book, in every single kind of way."

Turk rolled his eyes. "Man, Dr. Cox, you need to have some faith in us!"

"Of course, Ghandi," he muttered. "Now, this girl here-" he grabbed her sholder "-is Miyoko Green. She's getting her tonsils removed and unluckily for her, Ghandi here is her surgeon. Hopefully, he can do this simple surgery without killing her off."

Turk lifted a finger, ready to tell Dr. Cox off, but he was continuing befor Turk could think of something to say. "_And_, even more unlucky for this unforturnate soul, Darma here's her doctor. So, it's a lose-lose situation, either way."

"Well, what do I have to do with anything?" Elliot asked, waving her giant piece of paper around.

"You, Barbie, and practically useless. And just for the benifit of us all, I included you in the married group of idiots so you wouldn't start crying. So, there you go." And with that, Dr. Cox turned, taking the girl off to her hospital room.

"What. A. Jerk," JD said, shaking his head.

"You can say that again," Turk agreed.

Elliot sniffled, drawing both Turk and JD's attention to her. There were tears forming in her eyes.

Turk's eyes narrowed and he threw his hands into the air. "Elliot, are you crying!?" he yelled.

"He... called me useless..." She mumbled.

Turk picked up the giant pencil handed it to JD. "Write her a perscription for some courage and a box of tissue!"

"The box'll be big," JD mumbled, as he began writing. "Like my pen..."

* * *

Miyoko stood next to her bed, hospital gown on. She yawned. "When's this road getting on the show?" she asked.

JD stared, his mind racing with all the questions he could use to try and clarify what she'd just said. He desided to go with an original. "Whaaaat?"

"When am I getting these darned things out?" she asked, pointing at her mouth.

"Oh. Probably tomorrow, JD mumbled.

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. "Try tonight, Wonder Woman," he said, picking up Miyoko's charts.

_Aaahhh, Wonder Woman... The best of all female super heroes!_

Dr. Cox narrowed his eyes, a look of complete confusion blanketing his face. He looked up from her charts. "Miyoko, how old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen," she answered, sitting up on her temporary bed. "Why?"

Befor Dr. Cox could elaborate, his pager went off. He looked at it. "I got a pacient in failure. Check out her charts, Newbie." And with that, he was running out the door, dropping the chart on the floor.

"Charts?" JD mumbled. He picked up the chart, and began to open it... And, his alarm went off too. He checked it out. "I got a pacient in failure too..." he muttered. "I'll be back, Miyoko," he said, running out the door.

* * *

"Stupid, Janitor!" he yelled. "How the hell did he get my pager number!? Even worse, why is he telling me my pacients are dying! That's a horrible trick! Just horrible!"

Carla stared at JD, from behind the counter of the nurse's station. "Were you talking to me?" she asked.

"No, Carla," he said, sarcastically. "I was only talking _towards_ you."

"Oh," she said. "Well, that's good. Shouldn't you be checking on your tonsil pacient?"

"Oh, right... Ice Cream..." he said. He ran off.

Carla rolled her eyes, rolling her chair toward the Nurse's mini freezer. She opened it up, and pulled out a small container of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Soon after, JD ran back and grabbed it. "I forgot the..."

"I know," Carla said. "Just go, Bambi."

"Right." JD ran off, again. He stopped, midway, and ran back again. Carla already had a spoon sitting on the counter, ontop of a napkin. "Can't forget these..." he mumbled, running off for a last time.

* * *

JD stepped into Miyoko's room. "Hey, Miyoko!" he greeted, holding out the frozen treat.

Miyoko had a look on her face, as if she were daydreaming, but her head wasn't tilted. She was looking directly at JD. "Who?" she asked, her voice quiet and raspy from surgery.

A look of confusion swept over JD's face. "You," he said, flicking on the radio.

Journey was playing, and Don't Stop Believing seeped from the speakers.

Miyoko blinked, and came back to reality. "Oh! Yeah," she muttered. She took the ice cream from him, and pulled off the top. "Thanks, Dr. Dorian."

"No problem, my friend! It's all in a day's work for a doctor such as myself!"

Miyoko smiled, wirely.

"How ya feelin'?" JD asked, sitting in a chair, near her bed.

She shrugged. "My throat hurts... But, I guess that's normal..."

"Yup," he said. "Oh, and you aren't supposed to talk too much..." he said, as if he'd mentioned it amillion times befor, even though this was the first time he'd said it.

"Then maybe you should stop asking me questions..."

"Good point."

* * *

_On call nights are never really a problem for me. Usually, pacients sleep soundly, and I can walk around and talk to the rest of the doctors on call. Today, however, was strange..._

JD leaned agenst the nurse's station and yawned. "Sup, Carla?" he asked, casually.

She smiled. "Nothin'." she said. "Waiting to get off my shift. Why?"

JD spun around to face her. "Want the honest truth?" he asked. Befor she got a chance to answer, he yelled out, "I'm bored!"

"Weren't you writing Elliot giant perscriptions for things she can't physically get?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, but she got off hours ago! And I think she was getting annoyed by it..."

_That could have been guessed when she grabbed the pencil__ and tried to shank me with it..._

"Well, Bambi, I've got pacients to check on. So, I can't help you. Just... think of something." Carla spun around, and walked off, leaving JD to pout.

Afew seconds after Carla was out of site, there was a tug on JD's scrubs. He spun around coming face to face with Miyoko.

"Excuse me, sir..." she wispered. "Could you tell me where I am? Or, why my throat hurts so badly?"

JD's look of confusion returned, and he raised his eyebrows. "Miyoko, you're at the hospital. Remember? You had your tonsils removed."

_It happened really quickly... I didn't even know Dr. Cox was nearby. But, the next thing I knew, he was taking Miyoko's hand and dragging her away._

"Wha-" she began. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Newbie!" Dr. Cox yelled, struggling with the wriggling teenager. "Didn't you read her charts!?"

JD's eyes grew wide. "No..." he mumbled. He knew he'd forgotten something...

"Let me go!" Miyoko yelled again, somehow, breaking from Dr. Cox's grip. "Help me!"

Befor she could get anywhere, Dr. Cox was wrapping his arms over her chest, holding her in place. "I need someone from the Phyc Ward! Stat!" he yelled.

Tears were welling up in Miyoko's eyes, as she tried to get from of the steel grip Perry used to keep her in place. "Help!" she screamed again. "Someone help!"

JD turned toward the nurse's station. They always kept extra copies of the charts.To the first nurse he saw, he quickly said, "Get me Miyoko Green's charts."

The nurse broke her concentration from the screaming girl and began scanning through the charts. She found the correct charts, and handed them to JD.

He opened them and read through it, quickly. Next to the _Extra Conditions_ section, written in all capital letters was the word: **DEMENTIA.**

"Dementia?" JD mumbled, looking up from the charts, to the screaming girl. "How does a seventeen year old have dementia?"

* * *

Dementia is the progressive decline in cognitive function due to damage or disease in the brain, usually found within ealderly persons. It can also be found in adults, and very very rarely in children.

Persons forget just about everything about themselfs and their lives, and are disoriented when it comes to time(i.e.; the day of the week, the month, or what year it is). They may also forget where they are, who they know, and who_ they_ are.

It may be reversible, depending upon the etiology of the disease, however less than ten percent of cases are treatable.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Scrubs

**My Journey**

Heh, sorry people for spelling patient wrong. From here on out, it shall be spelled correct...ifically... So, there ya go. By the way... JD's pen number is 3674.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs. But, with your help, I could! Lies...

* * *

_Okay, okay, so yesterday was efficiently strange..._

JD walked quickly through the halls, mint chocolate chip ice cream in one hand, a plastic spoon in the other.

_That doesn't mean I can't go check on Miyoko. I mean, she is my patient. But then again..._

"Murphy!" JD, yelled, watching the total failure that Murphy was, drag a body bag down the hall.

Murphy dropped the bag, spinning around to face JD. Around the candy sucker in his mouth, he slurred out, "Yeah, JD?"

JD held out the ice cream and spoon. "In room one-oh-three, my patient Miyoko needs this ice cream. Can you bring it to her?"

"Sure," Murphy began, reaching for the container, just ask Dr. Cox strolled through and intercepted it.

"Who-oh-hooaa, there Newbie!" he yelled, lifting the ice cream above his head. "Now, Brandy, I don't know how good of an idea that is. Just because you're horribly frigtened your tonsil patient might _forget_ on you doesn't mean you should intentionally _slaughter_ her by sending in Nervous Guy, who by a strange turn of events turned out to be a _worse_ doctor than you. Now, next time you feel the need to kill a patient, just send your wife, Ghandi in. He will, atleast, make it alittle less painful."

JD opened his mouth to speak, but... "Oh, no, no, I'm not done Khristy. You're gonna go ahead and take this ice cream to Miyoko, and you're gonna stay in there with her for a _whole four minutes._ And as tough as that might be for you since it is so obviously your time of the month, we all gotta make sacrafices, don't we?"

He sat the ice cream on one of JD's sholders and the spoon on the other. The ice cream fell to the floor, but the spoon stayed. "Now, go do your job, you idiot."

With that said, Dr. Cox walked off.

Murphy frowned. "No one has any faith in me..." He spun around, walking away, empty handed.

"Murph, you're forgetting your... dead person," JD, said, picking up his ice cream, and scurring the other way.

* * *

Standing awkwardly outside the giant window of Miyoko's room, JD sighed. "I wish I had a mitten..."

"Here's a mitten." And, suddenly, the ice cream was flung out his hand, halfway down the hall.

JD automatically knew who it was. "Janitor..."

He turned to face his grey-clad enemy. "What is it, cleaner guy?" JD asked, menicingly.

"Cleaner guy? That's stupid, Scooter."

"Well, Scooter's stupider..." JD turned, trying to seem tough, and walked down the hall toward the fallen ice cream. He picked it up and walked back towards the door and the Janitor, who knocked it right back out his hand once he got close enough.

* * *

After a ten minute 'I-Dare-You-To-Knock-This-Ice-Cream-Out-Of-My-Hand-Again' war, JD managed to make his way into Miyoko's room.

She smiled brightly when she saw him. "Hey Dr. Dorian!" she said, voice still a tad low and raspy. "Where've you been? I've felt like I haven't had a doctor all day!"

_There's a reason for that..._

He handed her the ice cream. "Now, now, Miyoko, what did I say about calling me Dr. Dorian?"

"Oh! You told me to..." Miyoko stopped, mid-sentance, looking dazed. "I can't remember."

"I said," he began, trying not to show the fact he didn't want to be in the room, "That you either call me JD, or Vanillia Bear, my friend!"

"Oh!" she said. "I remember. And you said that you were gonna call me Miyoko-chan-chan-chan..."

He knodded, watching her pull the top of the container off and dig into the frozen treat. "Okay then, I gotta go check on my other patients. Bye!"

He spun around, starting for the door, only to see Dr. Cox standing outside of it.

He shook his head and pointed at his watch. That was fallowed by him miming as though he'd choke him if he left.

JD frowned. Should have saw that coming...

He turned back to Miyoko. "Nevermind... How's that ice cream treatin' you, Miyoko-chan-chan-chan?"

"Mm, great," she said, mouth full.

* * *

JD stepped out of Miyoko's room roughly an hour after he'd planned. His eyes were open, and he hadn't blinked for about a minute. He shut the door, softly, behind him.

Dr. Cox waited, promply by the door. "Well, Bethany, was it that bad?"

Still doe-eyed, JD finally blinked. "She's the most interesting person I've ever met," he admitted. "She has stories that noone else could top, ever. And she's so great at telling them! I mean, besides when she forgets what she's talking about... And her dad went to highschool with Arnel! And..."

Dr. Cox whistled. "Shut up. Don't care. Shut up. Don't care. Shut up. Don't care," he repeated, waving his hands back and forth, walking the opposite way.

_What. A. Jerk._


	3. Chapter 3

**Scrubs**

**My Journey**

I need to start writing my little blurbs again...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs.

* * *

"No, JD! For the last time, I'm not going to ask Miyoko for sex advice! Why do you care about my... performances anyways?!"

"But, Elliot, she's so dynomite! She could help you not be such a-" JD stopped in the middle of his sentance.

Elliot froze, turning toward JD slowly.

_Elliot was dressed in a Wonder Woman costume, lasso in hand. She swirled it above her head and caught me in it, squeezing it tighter. "What were you saying?" she asked._

_"N-nothing..."_

JD shook his head, expelling the though. Elliot was staring daggers -no, boomeranges with big splinters- at him.

"You get away from me Wonder Woman of Doom..." he said, running off.

As he ran off, he ran into Carla, who looked flustered. "Oh my goodness, JD! There you are! Miyoko's gone crazy!"

JD pressed his lips together. _No..._

"C'mon!" Carla yelled, pulling him by the arm.

Sooner or later, he realized he needed to be pulling his own weight and ran out ahead of Carla.

And he stopped at Miyoko's door. She was edged into the corner, several doctors trying to calm her down. But, a chair to the face was not something they'd take _just_ to calm her down.

Swinging the wooden chair back and forth, Miyoko stayed in the corner, screaming loude enough to ring down the halls.

"Well, Newbie?" Dr. Cox said, seeming to come from nowhere.

JD looked over at him. "What?"

"Are you gonna take care of your patient or not?"

JD's lips parted as if her were about to speak, but no words came out. If he could have spoken, he knew the word that he'd say...

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Newbie!" Dr. Cox yelled, half-running into the room.

He pushed past the doctors, straight up to Miyoko, snatching the chair from her hands. He threw it into the wall and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Stop it!" he yelled, shaking her. "Miyoko, stop!"

Shock masked her face, and she flinched. Tears were overflowing her eyes.

He shook her once more. "Stop it!"

_Everything went quiet then... But, things were still moving. Like, in a movie, when the saddest part happens. She cried, sliding from Dr. Cox's grip, and falling to the floor. And... she just sat there... And cried. And I still felt like she had no idea where she was. I didn't then, and still don't know today what I should have done. I just know I shouldn't have stood there..._"She's okay now," Dr. Cox said. "It was kind of weird. Someone turned on the radio and she went back to normal. Like a trigger or something."

* * *

JD, sitting in the hospital commons, looked up from the floor. "Really?"

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. "No, Newbie. I just said that for the pleasure of bothering the heck out of you. For God's sake, Carla, yes. Yes really."

Carla, ironically strolling into the room at the moment, said, "Are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to her." He pointed towards JD.

"Oh..." she mumbled, walking towards the front door.

"Anyways..." Dr. Cox started, "She's your patient. I think you need to go check on her."

JD sighed. "I don't know."

"What?"

_I looked up. Dr. Cox's face was beet read. He pulled out a chainsaw._

_"Go, or I'll cut off your feet!"_

"Here we go again, Kristy! Now, I think that just two days ago I got you to go into that room! I'm not too sure why you can't go into that room anyways! You did say she was just oh_-ho_ so interesting yesterday! And, as much as I didn't care, you continued to mention it. Now, why don't you just scurry your little twelve year old feet to the store and trade that training bra in for a nice A cup. Now, go and check on your patient or I'll cut off your feet."

JD rolled his eyes. "What if I don't want to?"

"Now, Mary Anne, I don't think you should go there with me. There are plenty of things that _I_ don't like to do. _I don't like_ washing the dishes, cleaning the toilet, heart-felt conversations with Jordan, and lets not forget, talking to _you. _So, if you want to play that game, bring it on, Mallory. You'll lose every time. And if you couldn't guess, I _am_ going with Baby-Sitter's Club names today. Intersting that I know them, I know. Now, go check on your patient or I'll cut off your feet."

With that, Dr. Cox was off, to scare interns or whatever it is that he enjoyed.

_He said he'd cut off my feet twice..._

JD stood up. Better now than never... Wait, that didn't make since...

* * *

_Standing infront of Miyoko's room was like standing..._

"Hi JD!" Miyoko yelled, swinging open her door, and cutting JD from his thoughts. She was fully dressed, and her voiced sounded just fine.

JD tilted his head. "What? Where are you going?"

"Um, to this Ice Cream parlor to meet my parents..." she said. "They wanted me to tell you something..."

JD looked suprised. He'd forgotten that she was only there for a short time! And, that short time, he'd been totally scared to go in her room.

Miyoko flipped open her cell phone and called a number. The two stood there, awkwardly, Miyoko tapping her foot, JD still looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey, mom!" Miyoko said, suddenly. "Yeah! Y- No, I'm fine. Yeah, like three times as a matter of fact. Well, mom you didn't write it on the form! No one knew! Who goes out of town when their daughter is getting their tonsils removed anyways? No! I can drive mom! Even though that doesn't make since either! N- No, shut up, mom. Tell dad to wait. My ice cream'll melt if he orders it now. Mom! Mom! ... Yeah, remember yesterday when I called you and told you about my super dynamite doctor? Yeah, what did you want me to tell him again?"

Miyoko waited. "I can't remember all that, dude. Okay."

She held out the phone toward JD. "Here! My mom wants to talk to you!" She smiled.

"Oh," JD mumbled, taking the phone. He brought it to his ear slowly. "...Hello...?"

"Hi! You must be that great doctor my daughter was telling me about!"

"Ye-"

"She says you were the nicest doctor she's ever had! And we wanted you to come for ice cream with us!"

"Well-"

"Oh, no, no! Don't worry about it! It's on us! We won't take no for an answer!"

"But-"

"Don't be silly! Come down with Miyoko! She can bring you back!" _Click!_

_That was weird..._

"Sooo, What'd she tell you?"

"She said she wanted me to go for ice cream with you guys," JD said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Ooooohhhhh... Right..." She mumbled. "Wouldn't that be cool, JD?! You should totally come!"

"Well, I don't know. I've got alot of work to do, and..."

* * *

_Holy crap! How'd I get in her car?!_

JD looked over at Miyoko in the driver's seat of a small 2001 cougar. She looked concentrated. JD didn't know how he looked, but he knew he was scared half to death to be riding in a car with a dementia patient.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

Well, _that's_ a surprise...

Miyoko turned on the car's CD player. It wasn't much of a surprise to him that Journey began to play, but that didn't stop him from screaming like a little girl. "Oh my goodness! Journey!"

Miyoko laughed. "Yeah. They kind of help me keep focus..."

But, JD was already somewhere else. "Another night in any town! You can hear the thunder of theirrrr cryyyyy!"

"Okay..." Miyoko mumbled. "You're weird."

"Only the young can stay! They're free to flyyyy away! Sharing the saaame desires! Burnin' like wiiiildfireeee!"

* * *

"You're weird, JD," Miyoko said, walking toward an Ice Cream Parlor, named Chocolate and Vanilla.

_Chocolate and Vanilla? Why in the word hadn't Chocolate Bear and I ever heard of this place?!_

"Only the young can stay..." JD mumbled quietly.

"Yeah..."

Miyoko pushed open the doors to the Ice Cream Parlor, walking in befor JD. He fallowed after, still quietly mumbling Journey lyrics, literally mashing different songs into one giant Journey-mush-mess.

The girl looked back and forth, standing in the middle of the Parlor. She tilted her head. "My parents aren't here..." she mumbled.

"Really?" JD said, sounding slighly disapointed.

He looked at Miyoko and stupidly looked around for any asian couple he could find. "What about those people?!" he asked, pointing at an old, Tai couple with grey hair.

Miyoko rolled her eyes at him. "First off, they're like one million year old, and second off, my mom's white."

JD sighed. "That could be them..." he mumbled.

"JD, I forget things. But I know what my parents look like."

That was weird. _That was the first time I'd ever actually heard her say anything about her condition... She'd __**never**__ mentioned it be for, actually. And even now, she pointed out that she forgot things. Not that she had dementia. But, then again..._

_I have been skipping and jumping past her room like a ninja lately..._


	4. Chapter 4:My Most Pointless Chapter Yet

**Scrubs**

**My Believablility, Her Forgetfulness**

**My Most Pointless Chapter Yet**

Okay, so this chapter's more about the funny. But, it has a valid point to it. So, don't just skip it, please?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs.

* * *

"Yeah, mom. No. I'm at the hospital again. 'Cause I didn't see you at the Ice Cream Parlor, that's why. Well, mom, maybe you shoulda stayed in town while your daughter was getting her tonsils removed! How 'bout them appels?!"

_Listening to Miyoko argue with her mom was like listening to two racoons scrape the shingles off of a house._

_I looked at Miyoko, who was dressed in a racoon costume. I looked at my clothing. I was wearing a referee's outfit! And, who's roof were we on?!_

_I raised a small flag above my head. "Okay, Miyoko Chan-chan-chan! On your marks! Get set..."_

"Go!" JD yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing his arms into the air. Nurses raised eyebrows at him.

Miyoko pulled her phone away from her ear, covering the receiver with her hand. "You're weird," she said, and the went back to yelling through the receiver.

"Pfft, _I'm _weird?!" JD said. "Right..."

Turk walked by, and stood next to Miyoko. "Oh, you're weird. You're really weird."

JD rolled his eyes. "Name one time I've done something weird."

Turk raised an eyebrow, leaning agenst the Nurse's station counter. "Well, there was that one time we went to the zoo."

_JD stood inside a bird's cage, arms spead wide. "Eagleeeeeeeee!!"_

"And, that one time at Burger King."

_JD stood at a Burger King's counter, and slammed his fists agenst it. "What do you mean you have a Bug Mac back there? I don't want one of those!" He dug up the deepest voice he could. "GET ME A WHOOPER!"_

"And lets not forget when you tried krumping..."

_JD walked into Turk and Carla's apartment, arm in a cast. "I had a problem with the dancing."_

"And just afew seconds ago."

_JD threw his arms into the air and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Go!"_

"And..."

"Okay, okay!" JD yelled. "I'm weird! I'm super weird! I'm so weird that I should wear a shirt that says 'Freak' and run around screaming 'I'm a hamster!' I get it!"

Turk gave JD a strange look, eyes narrowing. "'I'm a hamster'...?"

"I guess that was that weird thing you guys were talking about..."

"Yeah," Turk said, walking off.

"Definatly," Miyoko agreed.

* * *

"On call, on call. How I like to be on call..." JD mumbled, skipping through the halls.

"What the hell, JD?" Elliot said. "Who likes to be on call? It's the most boring thing ever."

"Do I have to go find my giant clip board, Dr. Reid?"

"I swear if you bring that clip board out again, I'm gonna break it over your head." Elliot pointed a menicing finger at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine..." JD mumbled, zipping off.

* * *

"And she said she was gonna break this baby-" Turk pulled out his giant Sacred Heart clip board, showing it to Carla "-over JD's head."

"Yeah, and so I was all, 'Oh no you ain't, huney!'" JD yelled, waving his finger back and forth and bobbing out his neck. He sucked his cheek and smacked his lips. "'If you break a _thang_ ova mah head, it's gone be on like Donkey Kong, _bitch._"

Carla and Turk could only stare. Luckily, Dr. Cox swooped in, right on cue. "Oh-" He pause for dramatic Coxian effect. "my God, Shaniqua. You've finally excepted the little black girl inside of you. I never knew it would happen."

Dr. Cox smiled a small, sarcastic smile, and sniffed. "I'm just so... so proud... Proud of you, by all means. Did you finally get Papa to remove the training wheeles off your bike too? 'Cause that would only make me, hell, all three of us that more proud of you, Juno." He hugged Turk and Carla around the neck befor continuing his rant.

"Now, as wonderful of a time as this must be for you, I'll be having to leave now. I have patients to take care of. However, I do have this for you." Dr. Cox pulled a balled up peice of paper from his pocket and threw it at JD. It hit his chest and fell to the floor just as Dr. Cox was turning and strolling away.

JD picked it up, opening it up. He pressed it agest the wall, straightening it out. Centered, at the top of the paper, the words _**Sacred Heart Volunteer Application **_was written.

Under name, was _**Miyoko Green.**_

"Miyoko? She can't be a volunteer..." JD mumbled.

Turk and Carla looked at him, but didn't say a word. They knew just how wrong he was.


End file.
